Baby Tells a Story
by Darth Cody
Summary: While hanging out at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Metal Sonic gets to listen to a tale of the history of the Funtime animatronics from Baby. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Five Nights At Freddy's. They are owned by SEGA and Scott Cawthon respectively. And unless Scott makes them canon, I am counting Funtime Chica and Funtime Bonnie as my OCs.**

One night at Freddy's Pizzeria, Metal Sonic was lying down against a wall, and leaning next to him was Circus Baby. Metal had received quite a few upgrades since abandoning Dr. Eggman in favor of siding with Sonic and co., including the capacity for emotion. As a result, he felt like he had a crush on the robotic girl next to him. Nothing too romantic, just a simple crush.

"Baby?" He asked, breaking the silence of the room. They were in the Funtime room that had recently been installed into Freddy's Pizzeria so that Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, the Minireenas, and the Bidybabs had somewhere to stay.

"Yes, Metal?" replied the robotic entertainer, opening her eyes. Metal nervously avoided making eye contact for too long; something about her glistening green eyes made his vocabulator glitch for some reason.

"I was just wondering," he said, "I know about Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, but was there ever a Funtime Chica or Funtime Bonnie? And BonBon the puppet doesn't count."

Adjusting herself to be more comfortable, Baby thought for a moment, before answering. "Hmmm...well, I wasn't around at the time, but from what I've been told, yes. There were Funtime models of Chica and Bonnie, but it's a long story."

Metal's optical sensors (his eyes) zoomed in on the clock above the doorway, concluding that it was only 12:15 a.m. "Well, you got about six hours, so, go right ahead."

Baby chuckled, always eager to hear the robotic hedgehog make a quick joke. "Okay, now, let's see. It was back in the late 80's, shortly after the first phase of Freddy's pizzeria shut down. The higher ups in the company wanted to test out the idea of having the animatronics be rented out to private parties. So they began building warehouses where the animatronics would be kept, like the one where you found us. Only most of them were above ground. That idea went sour when too many of the animatronics kept getting damaged. Sometimes I think that the animatronics were more scared of the kids than the other way around.

"So anyway, they ditched that plan and made a new chain of restaurants, featuring the Funtime models of the Fazbear crew, minus Golden Freddy, of course. It was Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. So Ballora and I weren't around yet.

"You know how sometimes, Toy Chica's beak is missing whenever she's offstage in the second game? Well, Funtime Chica had a similar problem. Kids would dare each other to steal her beak, and then they'd throw it around.

"Then, one day, things went wrong. Apparently, four kids were messing with Funtime Chica, using her beak to play 'Chica in the Middle'. From what Funtime Freddy has told me, Chica was politely asking them to give her beak back so she could perform, but they just ignored her. Then Funtime Bonnie...well, he snapped. There was a loud scream. Bonnie's face plates opened up, and then they snapped shut over the poor kid's head. The kid dropped Chica's beak. I think Freddy and Foxy were in another room at the time.

"Chica must have tried to get Bonnie to let go of the poor kid. Bonnie lashed out at her and destroyed her. Then, the staff arrived and saw the chaos, and there were sirens. The kid was rushed to the hospital, but..." Baby paused to think for a minute. "...oh wait, whoops. I almost said that the kid died. I was thinking about the Bite of '87 incident. My bad." She and her companion chuckled, before Baby continued with her tale.

"So anyway, the kid that Funtime Bonnie attacked actually survived, I think. But Funtime Bonnie and Funtime Chica were decommissioned. Apparently they were deemed 'too unpredictable'. Funtime Freddy was heartbroken, or at least as much as an animatronic can be."

"So _that's_ why he has Bon Bon." Metal deduced, glancing over at the colorful bear and the blue rabbit on his hand, both snoozing in their corner.

"Yes," Baby nodded, as she continued. "Funtime Freddy and Funtime Bonnie were best friends, just like Fredbear-I mean Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie. The old location shut down, and two of the crew members were gone. So in 1990, Freddy's Pizza World was made. Ballora was introduced, along with the Minireenas, the Bidybabs, and BonBon. I showed up around three years later, and the place was renamed Circus Baby's Pizza World. It focused more on the entertainment aspects of the franchise than the food aspects..." She leaned in closer to Metal's auditory processors (ears) and whispered, "... _not that the food here seems very good anyway, to be honest._ "

They shared some more laughs, before another thought went through Metal's head. "Wait. If I found you guys in an underground storage house, what happened to the Pizzeria?" Before she answered, he paused to give it more thought. "Gas leaks?"

"Gas leaks." She replied with a nod. "They were hoping to take another shot at the whole "rentable animatronics" idea, so that's why they needed people to help keep us in good condition."

Metal shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position. "I'm glad I took up the job when I did," he said. When she asked him why that was, he replied, "Well, I met you, didn't I?" She smiled, understanding what he meant. "I'm glad you took up the job too, Metal."

His eyes glowed green from happiness, as his eyes change colors to express his emotions in place of a mouth. She leaned into his left side and closed her eyes, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Good night, Baby..." He paused, then added, "I love you." He closed his eyes and prepared to enter sleep mode. He was already asleep when she whispered, "I love you, too."

 **A/N: Well, Here it is. My first fanfic. Please bear with me if certain plot details don't make sense. I plan to add stories in the future that explain how Metal Sonic defected to Sonic's side and how he first met Baby and the others.**


End file.
